


Головоломки

by Tanets_chasov



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: В жизни Алека Харди слишком много загадок. Что если найдется место еще для одной?Написано до 6 эпизода. Осторожно: спойлеры, включая 5 эпизод.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puzzles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425713) by [HalfASlug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfASlug/pseuds/HalfASlug). 



> Бета: Просто_Даша

Две очень знакомые неразборчивые заметки, нацарапанные на копии признания Ли Эшворта, сливаются в одну. Отстраненно Харди пытается припомнить, когда он их написал. Было ли это перед отъездом из Сэндбрука? До суда? До того, как его жена рассказала правду об исчезновении кулона? До озера? 

Каждое событие, болезненное само по себе, оставило след в памяти. Скорей всего, он не забудет о том, что произошло, до конца своей жизни. Харди точно это знает. Вот только он не уверен, насколько долгой будет его жизнь. 

– У нас закончилось молоко, – доносится голос Миллер из кухни, и он гадает, когда именно молоко стало их общим. Они ведь у него дома. – Пойду куплю. И хлеб бы не помешал. Что-нибудь еще приходит в голову?

Харди переводит усталый взгляд со страницы на размытое оранжевое пятно напротив себя. В отличие от него, для Миллер кофе доступно в неограниченном количестве, и, судя по всему, она выпила слишком много, так как не может перестать то расстегивать, то застегивать молнию на своей яркой куртке. 

Он отрицательно качает головой, и, подхватив сумку, Миллер направляется к двери. Наверное, ему нужно много всего в магазине, но он редко теперь обращает на это внимание. 

– Вы с Фредом будете в порядке, да? – уже почти за порогом спрашивает она.

– Да. 

– Точно? Меня не будет минут десять.

– Иди за молоком, Миллер, – говорит он, возвращаясь к чтению.

– Могу взять его с собой, если…

– Миллер.

Харди слышит, как она что-то невнятно бормочет себе под нос, когда наклоняется и целует сына перед уходом. Кажется, иногда Миллер забывает, что у него тоже была семья, хоть и давно, но умение заботиться о детях остается с тобой навсегда.

– Ты же будешь себя хорошо вести, Миллер? – обращается он к Фреду, глядя на него поверх документов. 

В этот самый момент, не отводя глаз от двери, за которой только что скрылась его мама, малыш роняет на пол игрушку.

– Черт!

Харди перемещается с кресла на пол настолько быстро, насколько позволяет слабеющее тело. Сидя между Фредом и дверью, он пытается привлечь внимания ребенка к синему кубику, размахивая им у Фреда перед лицом. К счастью, малыш тянется к игрушке и забывает разрыдаться. Выдохнув, Харди отдает ему кубик. 

Миллер явно проигрывает яркому кусочку пластика. Фред пытается пристроить кубик в круглое отверстие. Харди наблюдает, как упорство сменяется раздражением, и игрушка летит через всю комнату. 

– Если это тебя утешит, я заметил, что взрослые нечасто сталкиваются с проблемой нахождения соответствия между предметом и отверстием, в которое надо предмет поместить, – говорит Харди, протягивая ему красный шар. – Попробуй вот этот. 

Фред с готовностью берет шарик и пытается втиснуть его в треугольное отверстие. 

– Ты и в самом деле сын своей матери.

Понадобилось несколько минут и три демонстрации, прежде чем круглый предмет отправился в нужную ячейку. Харди не успевает отпраздновать тяжело давшуюся победу, потому что Фред запихивает пластмассовый треугольник в рот. 

– Нет, Миллер, нет, – пытается вразумить его Харди, но в итоге просто вытягивает игрушку из рта у ребенка, кривясь от того, что та вся в слюне. – Веди себя хорошо. 

Фред выглядит сердитым.

Пытаясь убедить Фреда возобновить прошлое занятие, Харди обнаруживает, что соскучился по такому времяпровождению. В отличие от взрослых, дети предсказуемы и неопасны. Они разрисуют все стены в квартире, но никогда намеренно не обидят. Они подвержены приступам гнева, но никогда не оставят вас ради кого-то другого. И плачут они всегда только для вас. 

Харди слишком погружается в свои мысли и не замечает, как Фред взбирается ему на колени с намерением отдать пластмассовый треугольник. А когда он берет игрушку в руки, малыш смеется и хлопает в ладоши, будто это было его самым заветным желанием. 

Через десять лет Фреду будет столько же, сколько и Дейзи, когда она перестала отвечать на его звонки. Как он мог так облажаться за такой короткий промежуток времени? 

– У них была только желтая пресса, – раздается голос от двери. – Думаю, это к лучшему. А еще скидка на «Кит Кат». Взяла целую упаковку. 

Миллер перестает болтать, видя, как ее сын беззаботно лепечет у него на руках. Харди вдруг чувствует себя неловко. Несмотря на опыт, он не самый лучший выбор в няньки. Зная свою удачу, Харди предполагает, что неправильно держит ребенка или учит его плохому. Почему он вообще согласился, чтобы ребенок остался в доме, прекрасно понимая, сколько трудностей это может вызвать?

– Вы ему нравитесь, – говорит Миллер. Глаза у нее круглые от удивления, а губы крепко сжаты. Она, конечно же, не скажет, да и он не будет касаться этой темы, но, очевидно, Миллер думает о мужчине, который мог бы сейчас играть с ребенком вместо него. 

– Ну, хоть кому-то же должен, – отвечает Харди.

– Думаю, пока Фред не научится говорить, он так до конца и не поймет, каким острым на язык вы можете быть.

И вот он уже почти смеется. Хорошо, что в этот самый момент Миллер уходит в кухню распаковывать сумки. Харди понимает, зачем она на самом деле вышла из комнаты. Никому не хочется показывать другому человеку, как выдержка дает слабину и эмоции прорываются наружу. Будь он ей другом, постарался бы утешить, правда, он не знал бы, что сказать – так неправильно видеть Миллер расстроенной. Поэтому он сидит на полу в гостиной, позволяя ее сыну играть со своим галстуком, и надеется, что обеспечивает Миллер необходимой поддержкой, просто находясь поблизости. Он не преувеличивал, когда говорил Фреду, что быть взрослым – это не только уметь подбирать подходящие решения для текущих проблем. На самом деле все гораздо сложней. 

Порой ситуация кажется предельно ясной, а потом обнаруживается парочка замаскированных черных дыр.

Порой ситуация кажется непоправимой. Что бы ни делал, что бы ни говорил – лучше не становится, но и бездействие не спасает.

А порой, думает Харди, когда Миллер берет сына на руки и улыбается ему, будто и не было этих двенадцати месяцев, бывает вот так, как сейчас: серо, туманно, непостижимо. Суд над Джо продолжает разрывать город на части, Сэндбрукское дело дамокловым мечом висит над головой, а сам он может не дожить до конца недели, но прямо сейчас Элли Миллер снова улыбается, и на мгновение все остальное не имеет значения.


End file.
